


Drifting

by mywisesoul



Series: The tales of the King and Queen of Asgard. [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywisesoul/pseuds/mywisesoul
Summary: Merry Christmas. Ok this is a bonding story for four of the charaters. Also this is apart of The Realms volume 2 story.





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas. Ok this is a bonding story for four of the charaters. Also this is apart of The Realms volume 2 story.

Thor walks down the halls of the palace. Clearly in a foul mood. His father question his leadership, insults his friends. Then he insults Jane and refuse him the opportunity to save his mother. Thor turn and look out the balcony and watch the smoke come from the city.

"Why was we attack?"

"I thought you had a word with your father."

Thor turn around and face Hemidall. Thor frown on this unusual sight. Hemidall hardly ever leave the bridge. He thought to himself.

"I thought you see all, hear all."

"Well, this unfortunate incident has me distracted. It's hard to focus on evertything else, when I'm trying to track this unseen enemy."

"Why track them at all, if you can not see them?"

"I can not. But I can hear them. Their ship to be more accurate. They reside in their ship, which my eyes cannot see it . But their engines makes a noise. So I can track their sound."

"Do you know what they are?"

"Dark elves. Unlike the elves we face before."

"So you face them, along time ago?"

"No I never had the glory in facing them in battle. It was before my time. But my father and his father had that glory."

"So what do you know of them?"

"Very little. I probably know about them as much as you do. My father like to keep secrets."

"As do mines. What of the brifrost, you leave your post at our most darkest hour."

"The bridge is close by you father comnand. No one shall enter or leave Asgard without his permission."

"Then how are we suppose to catch them. Yes we have ships of our own. But that takes time. With the brifrost we can reach our ports and docks around the universe. We can cut of their escape route."

Thor turn and face the city again frustrate at his father action.

"There is another reason why I'm speaking with you Odinson. It seem the elderly is blaming Jane. The Aether that run in her blood before it was remove. Was their weopen and they think Jane freeing it. Brought the elves here to Asgard."

"We're is it?"

"Your father remove it off Asgard as soon as it was remove from Jane."

"How did they know it was here?"

"That's what I want to learn as well. I will listen to the voices of Asgard and I will piece the truth together. I suggest you keep Jane safe. Some blame her, for the dark elves action here today."

Hemidall turn to leave and give one final word.

"Odinson you should look in the palace scholar hall for her.

Thor back away from the balcony and headed towards scholar hall. He quicken his pace. If what Hemidall say is true. Then some would seek revenge.

"Thank you for leaving me once again."

Thor look to the side and saw Sif approaching him. He didn't stop, but he did slow down for her to catch up. 

"Forgive me Lady Sif."

"All is well. Did you father speak to you."

"Yes, in few words I'm no longer commander of the army."

"He also expels the rest of my commanders as well."

"Then why would he summon me."

Thor look at her and then turn his head forward again.

"I just arrive here at the palace. When a messager came to me. He say the Allfather want a word with me."

"Then I wish you luck. My father is not well. I think my mother abduction has affected his head. He could say or do anything."

"I will heed you advice."

Sif nod and left Thor. Thor wince as she walk away. Why would his father summon her. If he dismissed all of them, then they be no need for her. He quicken his pace. 

It took him awhile to reach the hall. But he made it. He smile when he saw Fandral flirting with few of the chamber maids. He tap him on the back and kept walking. Fandral went back to flirting, then stop abruptly and reach out to touch Thor.

"A moment my friend. It seems your lovely mortal chamber isn't ready. Your mother had added more to the chamber. To fit you love needs and everything to make her comfortable. So nowhere to go. I bought her here, seeing how she love to read and all. Now that you here, I can have fun."

Fandral look at the girls and smile. He turn back to them and place both his arms around their shoulders. He gently led them away.

"Tell me, dear girl. Do you like swords."

Thor stare at them as they walk away. He roll his eyes as he heard one of the girls giggle. He then turn back around and begin his search for Jane. He walk down the hall for a while. Until he spot her, sitting at the table with a scroll. He smile and snuck up behind her. He bent down and kiss her neck.

"Everything good with your father."

Jane spoke as she lean back into the kiss.

Thor stop kissing her neck and stare down at the floor. He then stood up straight and look at her.

"Nothing has been good with my father as of lately."

Jane stretch her arms an yawn. Thor smile at her.

"It seem you need rest."

"Yes that will be nice. If I have a room of my own. But it's fine, I manage. I always manage."

Thor bent down and kiss her ear then whisper softly.

"But you shouldn't have to manage. You deserve the best Lady. Someone such as you shouldn't have to face great odds in their life all the time."

Jane blush under his eyes. Thor smile and place a kiss on her cheek.

"Come Jane, I have a bed chamber where you can sleep. But first we eat, then we can rest..

He stuck his hand out for her to take. She look at it and smile as she took his hand.

A few hours later, she was standing in the middle of Thor bed chambers. The meal that was prepare by the cooks was good. She had the pleasure of watching Thor eat eight plates of food. She was also impress with herself, she never ate two plates of food before. But she was hungry, she thought to herself.

But she full and in his room. She stare at his bed and clinch her dress. Her heart begin to pound, was they going to have sex again. Yes they did it that morning on Vanaheim in Hogun village. But she wanted more from Thor and she sure he wanted it just as bad. She unconsciously smile at that thought. But her smile quickly turn into a frown. She couldn't do that not to his mother. When she being held prisoner. Its disrespectful to her. 

"I guess we sleep."

She whisper to herself. She slowly took off her dress. When she finally made it out of the dress. She places it neatly on the chair. She observe her white silk slip she wore under the dress.

She turn her head when she heard Thor existing, what she assume was the bathroom. She assume he had to go. Eating all that food had to go in and out some where. She turn completely around and saw that he tie a black cloth around his waist that reach too his knees.

He smile and walk over to her. He took her hand and led her to bed. Jane hold her breath. It's going to be hard to turn him down. When she probable want it just as bad as he do. 

God, give me strength, look at him. He perfect in every sense. Jane thought to herself.

Thor toss back the fur cover and climb to the middle of the bed. He still hold Jane hand, causing her to follow his lead. When he settled down, he lay comfortably back on the pillows. Jane let go of his hand and lay on his chest. She pull the fur over them and sigh.

"Don't worry, Jane the sun will set in another hour."

Thor kiss the top of her head. Jane look up at him and smile. Thor kiss her on her forehead.

"You don't think it's odd we're sharing a bed together. Even through we just understanding our relationship. We not going to fast are we."

Thor smile and place another kiss on her head. He run his fingers through the middle of her back.

"Your shouldn't worry about these things. You should enjoy this moment."

"Sorry I tend to over think sometime."

Jane bury her face in his chest. But she look back up at him.

You not going to help with the rebuilding the city or find bodies. Something like that. 

No It would be an insult, if a man can't support his family then he's not a man. Pride come first, before we ask help. Then my father control the rebuilding, he make most of the descions. Most of the time, I usely accompany him. Learning from him. But seeing how he's in a foul mood. It's best we remain apart.

So what happen with your father."

"I no longer in charge of the army. It seem I'm inexperienced in war and lustful towards you."

"Why would he think that?"

"It's because of my mother. I think it's affecting his judgement. Who knows, we use to be close. But now we're drifting apart."

Jane thought about what he say. Which concern her. She look up at him and spoke.

"What if I don't need protection from you. What if I can do it myself you know. What if I can support myself. What do you think of that."

Thor smile down at her.

"Then your worthy of my love."

"What if I need you to support me."

"Then you still be worthy of my love."

"Time will tell, Thor."

Jane giggle, she bit her lips and swarm a little. She look into Thor eyes and saw that he was falling alseep. She watch him shut his eyes.

"Maybe it for the best, we didn't do it"

She close her and try to get some sleep. This day has been exhaustion. The sleep could do them both some good.

"Yes. It best we wait until the sunrise. When I more rest, Jane. Then I can redeem myself."

Jane open her eyes and stare at Thor. Who eyes was still close. Jane smile. In the morning they can finish were they left of.


End file.
